The Continent Wiki
Welcome to the Continent Four hundred years ago, the continent was thriving. High King Jasper was a good and just king, for the most part, the seven realms were in harmony. Then there was a shift in the veil between the planes, a shift that allowed creatures from other worlds to flood into the continent. Monstrosities, fiends, devils, creatures that no one had ever imagined much less seen, dubbed as the Zarak invasion. For months these creatures ravaged the land, still pouring in through the various rifts in the veil. The people banded together, the gods fought off hordes on monsters every night. Until King Jasper was killed, slain on his very throne by a creature of shadow. Ethor, the god of light, brought together a group of warriors, protectors of the continent. The ultimate sacrifice was made, and the rifts in the veil were sealed. A council was installed during the rebuilding, a representative of every realm and someone from the line of the original high king. Together they were able to build a better continent, a more unified country. Centuries now since the Zarak invasion, the continent was beginning to thrive again. People have forgotten about the destruction that occurred, much more consider with their everyday lives. The Festival of the Protectors is an annual celebration of the sacrifices made during the invasion, but more so it is an excuse for people to journey to the capital of Ember Reach and enjoy themselves with the massive festival. You have found yourself in Carneath, the capital of not only Ember Reach but the continent as a whole in the midst of this holiday. Random Information The common knowledge of the invasion is that no one has any idea what actually caused it, just that basically the rift between planes was torn. Summoning, necromancy and anything similar is very much a no-no because of the past. Magic isn’t necessarily rare, some common folk can have access like tavern owners who put charms in their booze to make people happy or farmers who have lesser charms. Mostly they believe in the use of magic being somewhat regulated but that it can be used for good and in the right hands. There are cults, but only one known. Those that regulate magic are: The Arcane Order, and the mages guild; Clerical, and Paladin orders would as well. Typically they all have a high ranking member directly connected to the council. The Arcane Order would be a relatively new thing for studying magic and regulating those sort of things, maybe even run beside the mages guild. The Sylvan Circle is much more secretive but likely older mostly sticks to probably monster hunting in the forests of Resha. The primordial seal would have been formed right after the invasion to mend the damage done to the material and other planes. The Paladins would for sure be connected more with the military but if there is something specifically magically based that needs to be dealt with they are sent, Cleric are highly involved with the churches and the whole continent is under a pantheon of six gods and religion is very much a big thing so there is no lack of temples. Clerics reside mostly in the temples, helping people around the towns or traveling out to old ruins connected with their respective deity. Magical items are crafted from specialized casters mainly and distributed with whoever gives them money or hired them for things, new magic is mainly discovered through one of the factions rarely is there like a random person discovering magic. There are lost magics out there as well entities no one knows about, different magical factions that were wiped out. I would say like rank it would like druid circles, mages guild, bard colleges, wizard schools, and above that is the eldritch societies Magical knowledge was typically shared after the invasion, though now it's a little more secretive with new magic and the like. There is a well known cult, the Cult of the Shattered God. They believe that before the invasion there was a catalyst that separated one entity into the multiple gods, because of this the veil was weakened between planes. However, common knowledge said the gods stopped the majority of the Zarak's forces from flooding into the continent and then Ethor and his protectors made the ultimate sacrifice to seal the veil and stop the invasion by slaying as many as they could and losing their lives while the other gods sealed the veil with magic. Category:Browse